villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Druid
The Druid is a notorious murderer and the main antagonist in season three of the anthology horror series Slasher. The Druid was originally the disguise of a crazy ex-boyfriend who used it to murder his ex-girlfriend's current lover. However, one year later it was used by a brother and sister as a way of getting revenge on all the tenants of the apartment complex they lived in, who drove their mother to commit suicide. Wyatt was portrayed by Jefferson Brown. Jen Rijkers was portrayed by Mercedes Morris. Connor Rijkers was portrayed by Gabriel Darku. Identities *'Wyatt:' The original Druid was the jealous ex-boyfriend of Noelle Samuels. After becoming infamous for murdering Kit Jennings, he came back at a memorial ceremony and murdered Noelle. *'Jennifer Rijkers:' The best friend of Saadia Jalalzai, sister of Connor Rijkers, stepdaughter of Amber Ciotti, and daughter of Justine Rijkers. *'Connor Rijkers:' The love interest of Saadia Jalalzai, brother of Jennifer Rijkers, stepson of Amber Ciotti, and son of Justine Rijkers. Biography The Druid kills Kit Wyatt, who was stalking his ex-girlfriend Noelle Samuels at the time, was at home looking at all the pictures of the Solstice party she was at, liking every one. Until, she posted one of her and Kit Jennings together. After the party, Wyatt followed Kit Jennings home, disguised in a hooded coat and low poly mask with neon lights. He waited at the Clayborne apartment complex for Kit to get there, then when Kit addressed him, he pulled out a knife and chased him. As Kit was being chased, he tried asking the tenants for help, only to be ignored. He is then stabbed repeatedly in the back, but still manages to keep up the chase. The chase ends when Kit is hit by a car. The Druid Strikes Back One year later, during the solstice and anniversary of Kit's death, The Druid begins a brutal killing spree involving all the people that lived in the Clayborne apartment building. We are led to believe that The Druid is killing people because they ignored Kit Jennings as he was being chased and attacked, but the real reason turns out to be because Justine Rijkers took a picture of Kit's dead body and basically mocked him. As a result, Justine and her family are harassed by internet comments and their fellow neighbors, which led to Justine committing suicide in front of the building. The copycat Druid ends up being Justine's two children Jen and Connor, who decided to kill all those they deemed responsible for their mother's suicide. In the end, the two are killed while trying to burn the bodies in the furnace. Angel burns Connor alive by forcing his top half into the furnace, and Saadia knocks down Jen with a fire extinguisher causing her to impale herself on her own blade. Victims Wyatt *1. Kit Jennings | Knifed multiple times, unintentionally hit by a car. *2. Noelle Samuels | Bag placed over head, tied up in a tree, throat slashed. Jen and Connor *1. Frank Dixon | Decapitated with an axe. (Connor) *2. Cassidy Olenski | Face dunked in toilet full of acid. *3. Xander Lemmon | Head bashed against the wall, broken bean dispenser forced into mouth, boiling water poured into throat. *4. Kaili Greenberg | Dissected while alive. *5. Amy Chao | Power drill to the forehead. *6. Joe Lickers | Knifed multiple times in the groin. *7. Violet Lickers | Stabbed in the head with knife. *8. Charlie | Blade shoved down throat. *9. Detective Pujit Singh | Face shoved into spinning blender blades. *10. Detective Roberta Hanson | Face smashed multiple times with the blunt end of an axe. (Connor) *11. Amber Ciotti | Knifed multiple times. (Jen) Gallery TheDruidslasher03.png|Wyatt as The Druid. TheDruidslasher05.png|Connor Rijkers as The Druid. TheDruidslasher04.png|Connor appears for the first time as The Druid. Trivia *While some of Jen and Connor's victims deserved to die, they definitely crossed the Moral Event Horizon by dissecting Kaili Greenberg while she was concious, as she barely had anything to do with their mother's suicide. Navigation Category:Alter-Ego Category:Brutes Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Legacy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful